


One More Wish

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Aladdin (Disney), Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bottom Aladdin (Disney), Community: disney_kink, F/M, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Jasmine (Disney), Hermaphrodites, Magic Cock, Pegging, Porn, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves Jasmine, wants no other, but there are sensations that Aladdin misses in his life. Together, he and Jasmine experiment with fulfilling them, and eventually ask Genie to give Jasmine a little help along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lai_lai_ramna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lai_lai_ramna).



> From the great [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=2257257#t2257257) at Disney Kink, asking for Aladdin wishing for hermaphrodite!Jasmine.

Of course, he did not want anyone other than Jasmine. Jasmine, his wife, his friend, his lover, with whom he wanted to share nothing less than the whole of his life. She did not care for his past, she said, save for that the fact that it had made him the man that he was today, the one that she loved. In each other's arms, they were secure, and in each other's lives, they were content.  
  
Jasmine was a virgin, though not a total naif, and did not mind that Aladdin had not for some years been a virgin himself. They discovered sex at their own pace, enjoying each step, coming up with new ideas and twists on old ones. It took Aladdin somewhat longer, of course, to admit that in the past he had turned tricks, but again Jasmine was not angry or disgusted, and supported him. Although she did not know what it was to be hungry, she said, she knew what it was to be desperate, and she imagined that they were not really that far apart at all.  
  
It was with a little more hesitation that he spoke to her of how he missed consorting with men. Not the men themselves, he reassured her, but the feeling, the sensations of being taken and filled.  
  
"Well," she said after a moment's pause, "we shall have to do something about that."  
  
They began with her hands. She barely needed oil to ease the way of her slender fingers, and Aladdin almost came just from the first touch, needy after so long without this. Bent over on the bed with Jasmine behind him and over him, he let go to her, the sensation of her touch inside him, claiming him, beautiful even before she found that spot that made him tremble and cry out aloud.  
  
Next came the lacquered wooden shaft, discreetly sourced, that let her fill him further. It was closer, so close to that for which he yearned, filling and stretching and thrusting deep into him, leaving him desperately needy and Jasmine above him, triumphant, flushed with lust and pleasure at the sight of him. But still there was that edge which it cannot take off, and even when his flesh warmed the wood, it is not warm enough. He remembered the way that hands gripped his hips, the way that flesh met flesh with hips against his ass, the feeling of a person climaxing inside him.  
  
It was Jasmine who first came up with the idea. If Genie could change the species of a creature, she said, or turn a human to an animal and back, why should this be difficult?  
  
They asked together. Genie, clearly having seen stranger in his millenia, granted their wish with a reassurance that they were sure.  
  
And then... perfection.  
  
Aladdin dropped to his knees at Jasmine's feet barely a moment after the spell was cast, leaving Genie to leave the room at his own discretion. Her pants bulged with her new member, her breath coming quickly, hands shaking slightly at her sides. Reverently, Aladdin drew aside the fabric of her clothes to reveal the flesh beneath, the thick cock that now lay there. As he wrapped his hands around it, Jasmine gasped, her hands wrapping around his wrists. He looked up, pleading with his eyes.  
  
"Please," she said as well, and joyful desire rushed over him.

He ran his hands over his beautiful wife's beautiful cock, watching it harden and grow erect beneath his touch. Her labia had grown fatter, more plump, though not quite so large as true balls, and between them her vulva still wet and glistening. Aladdin dipped his head between her thighs, pressing his tongue into her and drawing a wet line between her lips and, without stopping, along the underside of her cock to the head. Jasmine moaned, and Aladdin brushed his lips over the head of her cock, feeling himself growing almost weak with desire at the touch.  
  
He lost track of how long he lapped and sucked and stroked at her, feeling the warmth and knowing that this was without adultery, without cheating, because this was Jasmine still and everything that he had ever needed. Finally, though, the need became too much for him, and he looked up to her with desire in his eyes and drew her down to join him.  
  
Easily they fell into position, and it seemed as easy as breathing that she took him, hot and warm and _perfect_ , so perfect, buried to the hilt in him, her breasts moving against his back with each breath, her hands tight around his hips.  
  
"Jasmine," he whispered, her name like a benediction on his tongue, and the murmur of his name in his ear in response was almost enough to make him fall apart. Better than the feeling of being fucked alone was the feeling of being fucked by Jasmine, by the one that he loved, of hearing her gasps at the new sensations as he relives the ones he has missed for so long, and as she came within him in a hot, wet rush, he felt himself tipped over the edge, and he fancies that this may just be the best wish that he has ever made.


End file.
